With You x DG
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Uma pequena figura sexy, sim, você é a vencedora. E eu estou tão contente de ser teu. Você tem seu próprio estilo. E, gatinha, quando você fala comigo. Eu juro que todo o mundo para. 8


**With You**

-Weasley, você sempre me surpreende. – falou ofegante.

-Como? – a menina perguntou com os lábios inchados.

-Sério, eu não sabia desse se lado.

A ruiva soltou uma risada e voltou a enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço.

Já fazia algumas semanas que se encontravam as escondidas. Draco sentia-se confortável com ela. Gina gostava de estar ao lado dele. Eles conversavam sobre tudo, todos, às vezes não conversavam apenas se olhavam, mas era o suficiente para saberem o que o outro sentiu ou pensava. E não era preciso nem magia. Apenas um olhar, um toque.

Gina soltou uma reclamação quando Draco se afastou dela.

-O que?! – reclamou.

-Eu preciso respirar, Weasley. – riu. – E eu acho que você também.

-Cala a boca. – falou constrangida.

-Acho que você fez isso por mim a alguns segundos atrás. – respondeu deixando-a mais vermelha. – Sabem o que dizem, que as ruivas são as mais ativas. – a menina arregalou os olhos e ficou muito corada, fazendo Draco rir.

-Para com isso. – escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro. – Você gosta de me deixar constrangida, ein?

-Você fica uma graça vermelha. – falou alisando suas costas.

-Você é chato. – falou no ouvido dele. Ela sentiu o rapaz se arrepiar. – Acho que encontrei o ponto fraco de alguém. – riu.

-Weasley... – tentou afastá-la, mas a menina se prendeu ali com mais forço nos braço. – O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou rouco quando sentiu algo molhado tocar se pescoço e subir em direção a nuca. – Não... Ah! Para.

Gina riu e mordeu a orelha de Draco.

-Viu como é bom. – o olhou e o viu corado pela primeira vez. Beijou-lhe as bochechas e a pontinha do nariz. – Você fica um charme vermelhinho. – implicou.

-E só fico vermelho quando eu estou excitado. – Gina ficou muito corada e Draco sorriu. – Você me deixa louco, pequena. – aproximou-se mais, se possível.

-Você é louco, Draco. – sorriu roçando seu nariz no dele. – Louco até demais. Não tem medo perigo? Fica andando para lá e para cá com aquela Boustroude. Quer morrer?

-Ta, sonha ruiva. – riu. – Era para eu ter ciúme de você com ela. Aquilo lá é quase um home, eu acho que ela me perseguiu para saber mais sobre as meninas da sonserina.

-Por quê? Você sabe muito sobre elas? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida. Uma coisa que acabou pegando dele pelo costume.

-Só um pouco. – a menina cerrou os olhos. – Você que começou com o interrogatório.

-Puf! – bufou. Gina o olhou com uma cara sapeca e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior delicadamente. – Você fala muito, _Draquinho_. – riu.

-Você sempre me surpreende, Weasley. – falou hipnotizado pela expressão da menina e sua frente.

-Acho que você já falou isso. – gargalhou o apertando pela cintura e aumentando o contato entre eles.

-Por que eu sempre me surpreendo com a capacidade de você surpreender.

-Ok, isso foi engraçado. – riu o abraçando mais. Beijou-lhe os lábios.

-Então, como vai o seu relacionamento com o Potter?

-Que momento para um pergunta dessa.

-Me responde.

-Provavelmente agora ele deve estar em alguma sala escura com a Cho Chang gastando as energias que ele acumula, por que eu não gasto com ele.

-Até por que você gasta comigo. – falou. – E vai ter energia assim em outro lugar. – riu vendo a ficar com vergonha.

Draco a encarou e percebeu que talvez, fosse o jeito de ficar com vergonha por simples palavras que ele estava com ela. Ali, naquele lugar desconhecido, ao testemunho das estrelas.

Sem mais nem menos a beijou com carinho, diferente das outras vezes. Diferente de todas as vezes.

Quando se separaram Gina estava muito ofegante, pois fora pegada de surpresa, e encarou Draco.

-O que foi isso?

-Você é especial, Gin. – a ruiva o encarou encantada. Adorava o som do apelido saindo dos lábios dele. – E eu gosto de estar com você. Um sorriso saiu dos lábios dela. Gina suspirou sem se dar conta.

Draco a empurrou na parede a surpreendendo. A ruiva soltou um gemido de dor.

-Não fala nada. – interrompeu vendo-a abrir a boca. Então a beijou novamente.

-Uma hora você é romântico, outra você é bruto. – o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. – Você me surpreende Draco.

A abraçou.

-Eu quero ficar com você.

-Eu já estou com você, Draco.

-Não. Eu sei que é patético, mas eu quero você só para mim.

-Eu sou sua, Draco, desde o nosso primeiro beijo.

-Eu quero estar aqui. – apontou para a têmpora dela. – E aqui. – apontou para o coração. – Por que é onde você esta. Por isso que eu ficou louco quando alguém se aproxima demais de você. As vezes eu não consigo dormir, por que fico pensando onde você esta, com quem esta. Eu quero você só para mim, Gina.

Gina o olhou, emocionada.

-Você já esta aqui é aqui. – apontou para a cabeça e para seu coração. – Não precisa se preocupar.

-Eu te adoro, você sabe.

Gina sorriu e o beijou.

-Eu também. – sussurrou.


End file.
